


The Sun Always Sets

by coffee_ksare



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Brief show of Jihoon and Woojin, Crying, Feels, Lies, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_ksare/pseuds/coffee_ksare
Summary: Ha Sungwoon tells Daniel he fell out of love with him.





	The Sun Always Sets

**Author's Note:**

> Sullivan is back because of winter break. Wanna One disbands today as an active group. I love the members of Wanna One and many of their songs, so them disbanding is quite unfortunate. Despite me being their fan, I never wrote any stories about them except this sad one that I gave up on and revisited just last week. I would've loved to have written a happier story for Wanna One than this on their disbandment, but this is all I have. I hope you all enjoy anyways!

The last time Sungwoon fights with Daniel he accidently knocks their picture frame, the one they took on their first outing together at a park where Daniel is smiling so big his eyes disappear into crescents and he shows all his gleaming white teeth. Behind him and Sungwoon in the photo are bright yellow sunflowers as if to indicate their radiating happiness. When the picture frame crashes on the living room floor, Daniel and he abruptly cease their arguing, not a hint of happiness in the air. Sungwoon can see the pieces of broken glass above Daniel and his smiling faces; although he has the urge to clean up the mess, he forces himself to push that thought to the very back of his mind.

“Daniel, I’m tired,” Sungwoon closes his eyes and says quietly, “I can’t keep doing this.”

Sungwoon knows Daniel is hurt. He can feel him flinching at his words even when his eyes are closed. Even though he wants to have this conversation looking into Daniel’s eyes properly, he can’t bring himself to open his eyes. Sungwoon knows if he does, it’ll only break his heart further to see Daniel’s glimmering eyes with tears threatening to fall.

Daniel steps forward to reach out for Sungwoon’s face, but Sungwoon places his hand out on Daniel’s chest to stop him; the silver ring on his finger that Daniel gifted him glistens from the dim light above them. He takes in a deep breath and exhales, opening his eyes. He sees Daniel in front of him broken, but Sungwoon doesn’t know how to piece him back together. Rather, piece _them_ back together.

“Why are you doing this?” Daniel quivers when he asks Sungwoon.

He can hear Daniel’s voice, small and shaky. When Sungwoon registers his question, Park Woojin comes into his mind almost immediately. Daniel and Woojin have been childhood friends since their elementary days and are known to be quite close to anyone who has seen them together. Constantly joking with each other and showing more skinship required than most friendships, Sungwoon had long realized. Despite being in a relationship with Daniel, he feels small and worthless compared to Woojin. Daniel and he share kisses and intimate moments, however the loving gazes Daniel gives Woojin had never escaped Sungwoon’s eyes. Nor the inexplicable amount of time and attention he was, and still is, willing to shower Woojin with. The worst thing of all that hurts Sungwoon to the core is the fact that Daniel himself has yet to realize. Daniel is in love with _Woojin_ , not Sungwoon.

Sungwoon takes a chance and responds, “You know why, Daniel.”

Daniel only shakes his head vigorously, pleading Sungwoon to explain. In cases like this, Sungwoon knows the correct thing to say is criticize him for dating Sungwoon while loving someone else, except he doesn’t.

“Hyung, please,” Daniel leans closer, voice desperate.

Sungwoon stays quiet.

“Sungwoon, do you still love me?”

Daniel’s question is like a curveball to Sungwoon’s already crumbling composure. He is fully aware of the mistake he is about to make. He knows, but he chooses to ignore the correct choice because Sungwoon, even at this moment where Daniel is on the verge of breaking, is scared to get hurt himself. He keeps convincing himself their relationship is failing because of Sungwoon, not Daniel. In his world, Daniel is far too innocent and young to be put at blame. He wants to convince himself he is protecting Daniel from the painful truth. Accepting he is not loved by Daniel is what tears Sungwoon’s heart. So, Sungwoon believes and continues to lie.

These two words fall out heavy from his lips, “I don’t.”

That’s when Daniel’s tears stream down his cheeks. As Daniel continues to weep silently, using the back of his hands to wipe his nonstop tears, Sungwoon lets go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Watching Daniel cry makes Sungwoon form tears at the corner of his eyes as well. When Sungwoon mutters a weak “I’m sorry”, Daniel gives him this miserable smile, small and curt, that makes Sungwoon regret everything he has ever done with Daniel.

 

* * *

  

 Sungwoon is sitting on a wooden bench, resting. Green surrounds him all around: large flowy trees and fluffy, vibrant flowers envelope him to announce spring is here.

“Daniel hyung, look! This flower is peach just like your hair in high school!” Woojin claims excitedly.

Hearing Woojin’s comment, Daniel scurries to where he is and searches for his flower doppelganger. As Woojin animatedly talks about the different flowers, how they remind him of their other friends, he gives him his full attention. Sungwoon can see Daniel's eyes shine brightly, looking at Woojin lovestruck.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?”

Next to Sungwoon on the bench is Park Jihoon, a fellow friend of Woojin who came along to their outing. From the moment Sungwoon met Jihoon, he knew how observant and keen Jihoon was. Jihoon is the friend Woojin constantly needs by his side to take care of him when Daniel is not present. Although he is adorable with his round twinkling eyes, he has a sharp mouth and an acute sense of knowing people’s flaws; obviously, Jihoon is aware of Daniel’s and Sungwoon’s relationship flaw.

Sungwoon doesn’t look at Jihoon, “It does.”

He keeps his eyes on Daniel and Woojin from afar because Jihoon already knows the heartbroken look Sungwoon has on his face. Jihoon nods in an understanding manner, but keeps his mouth closed. The silence he gives Sungwoon encourages him to keep speaking.

“Daniel, he’s like a sunflower: pure ball of happiness, radiates energy. In short, he really is a living sun in the form of a human being. But the sun always sets when the day is over. It’s just a matter of how many days he’s willing to spend with me.”

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Sungwoon moves all his boxes into the back of his car with Daniel’s help. After the boxes are all in his car, he checks their entire apartment just to make sure nothing was forgotten. He walks around the apartment, taking in the details of it one last time. Sungwoon remembers little moments with Daniel in almost every furniture and item he sees during his scan. The smiles and laughters, the hugs and kisses they shared in their time of being together.

Before heading to the door, he brushes the surface of their once shared table in the living room for essays and projects with his small fingers. On the floor near the table is a dent in the wooden tiles where he knocked their picture frame. Sungwoon realizes that dent will be there forever, just like the pain their argument caused in his heart. Despite that thought, he tries to smile to himself and maintain his calm demeanor as he walks to the door.

He slips on his runners, pats his pockets for his wallet and cell phone and turns to face Daniel. In front of him, Daniel shrinks himself, shoulders hunched and chest sunken. His eyes are puffy and slightly pink from crying yesterday and his lips are chapped, yet in Sungwoon’s eyes he still looks beautiful and it makes his chest ache.

The two share a bone-crushing hug and Sungwoon knows he’s going to miss Daniel’s warmth when he envelopes him with his whole entire body. Once they let go of each other, Sungwoon takes Daniel’s limp hand and closes the silver ring and his copy of the apartment’s key inside his palm tightly. With his hand on the bitter cold doorknob, Sungwoon looks back one last time and he doesn’t know whether it’s his eyes that are watery or Daniel’s, but he can’t seem to see Daniel’s eyes clearly. He ignores it though and turns the knob and pushes it out.

“Thanks for everything, Daniel.”

Sungwoon gets into his car and sits in the parking lot, staring into nothingness. He can feel the tears welling up further, but he wills it to stay in and he forcefully starts the car’s engine. When he goes to put his hand on the car’s gear selector, he sees the broken picture frame inside the cup holders. Seeing that, he takes a deep breath and out and changes the gear from park to drive.

As he drives, way up in the sky is the ever so bright sun that shines right into his car’s windows. That’s when Sungwoon realizes today is his first morning without Kang Daniel.


End file.
